The Dark Truth
by Lightning Frost
Summary: Alyssa meets Jack Frost one night when she's sitting on her roof. They start taking and Alyssa shares her story with him and why she's crying. This is something Jack never thought he'd hear again. Alyssa was like he was, until she died. One-shot. A bullying story.


The Dark Truth

By Lightning Frost

Dedicated to those who are bullied

This is A one-shot

Summary

Alyssa meets Jack Frost one night when she's sitting on her roof. They start taking and Alyssa shares her story with him and why she's crying. This is something Jack never thought he'd hear again. Alyssa was like he was, until she died.

Chapter 1

Lies

My name is Alyssa and my story is a short one. It all started when I was born. My parents died and I was given to a foster home-a bad one at that- and I was never raised right. My foster parents…..they were in it for the money and the money made them do what normal people would call 'regrettable things'.

I was sitting on the roof of my house while my 'parents' argued. It was winter and I wore basically rags. A breeze caught my hair and it began to snow. I smiled lightly as the snowflakes gathered on my 'clothes' and hair and froze my tears that would thaw to make room for new ones.

"Thanks Frost." I whispered though I knew he wasn't real.

"You're welcome." A male voice replied expectantly.

"So you're the Jack Frost?" I asked seeing a boy about my age which was seventeen.

Jack's hair was whiter than snow and so was his delicate teeth. He wore a blue hoodie that had frost that coated the sleeves, pockets, hood, and down the front and back. His pants were from about, 200 years ago, down to his ankles and bound at the calves. He wore no shoes unlike me who had the broken shoes. He was kind of cute and held a shephard's crook staff that had frost woven into it's wood.

"So what's your name?" Jack asked.

"Alyssa." I replied before brushing my black bangs out of my bruised eyes.

"Alyssa, why are you beaten up?" He asked kindly and I wiped my tears away.

"My foster parents abuse me. They beat me, shake me, yell at me, cut me, throw me, drug me and then hurt me, make me feel like dirt under their shoes. I go to school and I'm shoved into lockers, I walk in lunch holding a tray and I'm tripped. I'm laughed at, called names, gossiped about. You probably don't care, nobody does."

"I do care." He said placing a hand on my arm and I flinched. He pulled the sleeve up and cringed when he saw the purple-blue-yellow bruises that coated my arm.

"Do you want to hear the gruesome story?" I asked so maybe he would leave.

"I'm immortal. I've got time."

"My parents will get drunk, they will smoke, and then mom will hold me down while dad beats me. I hear his voice yelling in my face all the time, how useless I am, how ugly I am, the I'm a disgrace and I deserved to die like my parents, how I shouldn't have been born, how the only thing I'm here for is for their drug money. I had a sister too. I still remember that night clear as day."

"What happened?" He asked though I'm sure he knew.

"Kaylee was begging them not to hurt me-I had asked them to hurt me not her, so she'd never have to suffer- and that angered dad. He….took the knife he was about to cut me with….and mom picked me up. He shoved the knife in my hand and forced me…..forced me to kill her. She lay in a pool of blood and tears, and the last thing she said was my name. They made me murder my sister and then after I screamed at them to stop and I was sorry I made them mad they'd hurt me more.

"Night after night they beat me and hurt me and throw me. I've had broken bones that never receive attention. At school things are worse. The voices mocking me, saying they hate me, how they wish I'd be dead. One of these days I'm going to snap and I'm going to do it." I said before wiping some more of the freezing drops.

"My father used to beat my family after I died. He almost murdered my sister…..I blocked it with my staff. She'd go to school hiding her bruises, lying to her teacher, lying to everyone about how she got them. Dad was drunk and horrible. My mother couldn't divorce him or be shunned. Mom finally died and father killed himself. My sister married and lived with her husband. I still see him throwing her around like a potato sack, like a piece of trash, like she was nothing."

"_Alyssa, fight them! Fight them Alyssa! _Kaylee's voice pleaded. I shook my head and tried to fight it but they were too strong. She cried and cried and I did too. Dad yanked my hand back and plunged it into her. She fell and I felt my knees give way. I turned my head to see her bleeding and dying and spasming. Dad jumped on top of me and started slapping me and mom held my arms down to tight her fingernails pierced my skin. Pain, pain is all I've known. Whenever they'd cut me mom would pour salty lemon juice on the wounds while I'm having nightmares."

"ALYSSA!" 'Mom' screamed and my eyes grew wide. I had to go in.

"I've got go Jack. I hope you have a good life." I said knowing that I'd probably not see him again. I was going to run away soon and never come back.

"ALYSSA!" Dad shouted and they stormed upstairs. I went inside the house.

_**Jack Frost**_

I just parted with Alyssa. I started to fly away when I heard the gunshot. I rushed back in to find Alyssa lying in a pool of blood with a smile stretched on her beautiful face. The gun was discarded on the ground and her parents were arguing again and smoking weed. I kneeled next to the fallen angel, _I didn't even get to say good-bye. _

**_A/N: I just watched Alyssa Lies for the first time and decided to write this. I'm sorry for those of you who get bullied. It's not right and I've been bullied too. It sucks and nobody deserves it. Those of you who want to end it...I thought about ending it too...but I realized I loved writing and that if I kept doing what I loved...if I clung to that then that was my safety rope and what kept me saying 'it will get better' and it has. Life has gotten better and you have to keep pushing on. I'll leave you with this quote: The loneliest people are the kindest people. The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see someone suffer like they do.-Anonymous _**


End file.
